User talk:Goji73
Hello Godzilla and his Amazing Friends is cool. Hi there! I'm DVfan0000000013! I am a big fan of Monster Island Buddies, so PLEASE help me putting the images of Death Ghidorah, grand Ghidorah and the characters without an image, and also please help me expand the info. of those monsters. Sincerly, -DVfan000000013 Response Wait until this current season ends, then I'll take care of it. Goji73 (talk) 18:00, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Goji73, I can't become a beraucrat in this Wiki because I'm an admin in 5 wikis already, but I'll support you. Adoption Hey! Congratulations on adminship! Have fun with the Wiki. I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 04:47, April 3, 2013 (UTC) OMG ICANT BELEVE ITS REALY YOU!!! Sorry i'm a big fan. --Kung fu frogz Saturday, May 25, 2013 Tojuniorfilms Hello I am making a fanfiction that fanboots (a reboot made by fans) the entire Godzilla series but I dont know if I should move keep it on my wiki or put it on here also. Tojuniorfilms (talk)Tojuniorfilms Response You can post it on here if you want, just so long as it contains the following on this list of rules: The Rules of Zilla Fanon Wiki Please read this before submitting anything to the wiki. Goji73 (talk) 20:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) OfficialRikudouSennin Hello i love godzilla and friends and i love godzilla may i become a help admin? OfficialRikudouSennin (talk) 13:38, August 16, 2013 (UTC)OfficialRikudouSennin Response After looking at some of your contributions on your other wikis, I will ask you to give me some time to think this over. In the meantime, please refer to "The Rules of Zilla Fanon Wiki" for a general idea of how this wiki runs as well as for what is accepted on here. Be sure to check on it sparingly as the rules do tend to change/update themselves. Goji73 (talk) 14:58, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Warning If someone has a story that is "too unvelievable" so they can get blocked? I find it ridiculous that someone's opinion on a story on the quality can get them blocked. I saw the story and it is a mess so you should tell him that it should get deleted. If he makes too many articles that are this horrible, then you should block him. Maybe you just phrased it wrong and said that the article is "spammishly unbelievable" or a crossover (crossovers are usually not good for a fanon wiki). Also, the color scheme of the wiki is full and so is the header. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 15:31, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Response So you find what I did ridiculous and yet you're criticize the person who I blocked for posting religious grabage, what logic are you trying to persuade me with? FYI, the story I found ridiculous (and deleted) was entitled "Godzilla vs God" and had both grammar and slang that was less than professional than most of the work that was posted by him. Plus I also blocked him for both posting duplicates of his work, as well as not improving the work he had already posted, which I specifically told him he should to per the rules of this wiki on his own page. Perhaps I did phrase it wrong, but all the same, your earlier statement confuses me: Are you with him or against him? Also, crossovers are permitted here. Goji73 (talk) 17:09, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Gojirules54 did you not see the difference in the stories ? incase you didn't here it is : in 1 story , freddy sends the godzilla that died in godzilla vs. destroyah to elm street to do the killings , whereas in the other , he sends the original 1954 godzilla to do the killings ! and the godzilla vs. god story was not ridiculous , the battles were epic , the alternate ending was slightly more epic ! and the scarlet testament was a sequel to the crimson crucifix and not spam ! Response A 1-word difference does not excuse the fact that it is still the SAME story. Either pick one or the other. You CAN rename articles that you created if you want, but you can't post 2 of them if they are basically the same thing. It's spam, and spam is not permitted here. Also, religious elements should be treated with caution as they can cause controversy with people. Also please follow the guidelines on the wiki, because a lot of your articles are lacking in them. Goji73 (talk) 19:05, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Gojirules54 it's not a 1 word difference ! it's a character difference and a story difference (slightly) ! the gumball side of the fandom isn't THAT unrealistic ! Response Not the way you wrote it... As for Godzilla 1954, even if you took off "1954" out of the story, it's still the exact same story. Goji73 (talk) 03:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Twoheadedgator Hey Goji73 i saw that you deleted Platumus but i didnt want to put the idea to waste so i made it Godzilla related Twoheadedgator (talk) 01:54, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Twoheadedgator Response I deleted the earlier article because it had no implication of relation to Godzilla. Please make sure that for future references, please make sure that all articles have some relation to Godzilla. Goji73 (talk) 02:16, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Super Yonggary Dude if you read the whole thing Super Yonggary fought Mothra WTF? Response I didn't see anything about Mothra in it. Also are all these monsters supposed to be connected as part of some universe or something? What is their story?Goji73 (talk) 20:02, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Super Yonggary I was just planning on making the biggest story for Super Yonggary and was going to add all my previous characters in to this and ones like Rodan and especialy Battra so if i add Godzilla stuff (Which im pretty sure i already did) Ill reupload it (cuz once again i swear Mothra was in there) oh and also the universe will be called Uberverse:Catagory if thats okay with you ill add anything i make in there that has to do with it Response You can remake it if you wish, but for future references, any and all monster, universe, or fanon MUST include something that is affiliated with Godzilla. Hence the title of the wiki being Zilla Fanon Wiki. Goji73 (talk) 21:23, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay...Can you make a Catagory called Uberverse to put my creations in? Umm i kinda added a Catagory on accident...I would like you to delete it it's called "Item" God Kong Why did you delete God Kong? Response Because the photo you used for him was unaltered and too obvious. It was the Oozaru/Great Ape from the Dragon Ball series. Goji73 (talk) 19:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Responses response 1: Cool you know about DBZ! 2: Why not just remove the photo? DeviantART Hey, about the deviant art thing. I get it and i agree. but can you not take the images off that already have deviant art pictures on them? Like biollante vs perfect chaos, and can i put those pictures on my user page? Response The pages with DA pictures on them have had them removed. You can post the pictures on your own user page. Also, please put your signature on you posts in the future, because they're cluttering up my page. It's four "~" altogether Goji73 (talk) 00:36, October 5, 2013 (UTC) hi 'GODZILLA2' *''Hi Goji74 i got the message and i edited your page if that is ok . Like most people here I AM A BIG BIG MONSTER ISLAND BUDDIES FAN! so yeah i really like godzilla to! and my favorite monster is destroyah and orga ! so yeah that what i like !.My favorite monster island buddies episode is the one were fire rodan fight godzilla because he was so angry and i like football . I play lots of video games and i am very new to wikia so i don't now much about wikia yet !. that all i got to say for now!. '' To goji73 did you delete my edit becuase its not on the monster island page any more !? Response Yes I did. I'm sorry, but your formatting of the page was very sloppy and a lot of information was removed because it was unnecessary. Goji73 (talk) 21:56, January 6, 2014 (UTC) No problem . I can just make my own page so it's fine don't worry . cube kale Hi goji I added a page called cube kale if that's ok to zilla fanon I added Plummer 'kale's best friend ' aswell Is that ok with you bro dude. Response Pleas put more emphasis on the godzilla aspects of your fanon for any future work on your articles. Also if characters are in the same fanon universe please combine them and put them in the same article please. Goji73 (talk) 22:45, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok goji then I think I can help Now, I don't really care about Digimon, but I hate trolls, so I'm here to help, if you still need it. I only have one bit of advice: just block all the trolls, and all will be well. I noticed from your blocklist that you haven't blocked anyone since last July. This is bad, very bad. Again I say, just block them, & all will be well Thanks, 10:22, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Godzilla Neo Move Project Hello Goji73, I wanted to let you know that we at Wikizilla have decided to move the Godzilla Neo pages to the Zilla Fanon Wiki. The process will be somewhat similar to what happened with bringing Gamera back to Wikizilla. Do you think you could make me an administrator here? I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 02:53, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Resonse Sure thing. While I figure out how to promote you, please read over The Rules of Zilla Fanon Wiki before posting as well. Goji73 (talk) 14:54, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thanks Goji. I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 23:56, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Notice I will be uploading all the pictures onto this wiki for the pages. Ghidorahnumber1 (talk) 15:15, May 4, 2014 (UTC) A message from Flaredragon00 Hello. I would like to inform you that there are a multitude of images on this website traced, recolored, or outright stolen from Matt Frank's Godzilla Neo. I have removed one of the traced images, and I want to make sure that this is not a problem with you. We must search for the truth. Lord knows where to find it. (talk) 20:26, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ScienceGuy44 Do you know how to put together a Roleplay Forum? I've already made a page, hoping I'd figure out how to work out how to build this and also bring a bit of activity to the wiki. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 13:27, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Response Sorry, but no. RPing isn't really my thing when it comes to Godzilla. Goji73 (talk) 14:00, May 9, 2014 (UTC) 'Aight ScienceGuy44 (talk) 14:51, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Request for... I assume there is no request for admin or bcrat and I just want to let you know I have the complex code to make those if you want. Road Runner1 (talk) 04:18, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :? I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 04:32, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Response I'm confused by your statement. If you are asking if people on here have requested to be an admin or bcrat, that matter is under my jurisdiction. If you mean that you wish to be an admin or bcrat on here, then no. You're lack of edits, and the quality of your various fanons on here makes your request rather unsatisfactory.Goji73 (talk) 05:08, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Uhh...i'm not asking to be admin here, and how are the pages I make bad quality? Road Runner1 (talk) 03:38, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Response What are you asking then? Also by unsatisfactory, I mean a lot of your pages are either still unfinished since your started them, or there's not enough content on them to be promoted to an admin. Goji73 (talk) 03:48, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I'm new here :D (Seth Reuben (talk) 10:38, July 17, 2014 (UTC)) Help A guy in the B page called my character phallic Seth Reuben (talk) 08:58, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Fixed It's taken care of... Though in the future, if you come up with other ideas for kaiju, it's best that you a little more detail in them. Goji73 (talk) 14:40, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Help application for Zilla Fanon Wiki I have heard from Titanollante that you were searching for some help. I could help with quality control on pages and whatnot, and generally I could just be a critic to help steer the users of this wiki to make better, cleaner pages. Sincerely- We must search for the truth. Lord knows where to find it. (talk) 21:31, August 25, 2014 (UTC) 74.88.209.40 is abusing me (Friedfear (talk) 21:36, August 25, 2014 (UTC)) Application I heard FlareDragon was applying for moderator, I have too much time on my hands, so I would like to help too. Kaijuzilla2000, Destroyer of worlds 21:57, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Application I'll help with the wiki. I've delt with this kinda stuff before. Thegoldnguy (talk) 22:25, August 25, 2014 (UTC)Thegoldnguy Twoheadedgator I seem you've tempbanned him for using images from dA without permission before, yes? Well, it appears that he has not only done that again, but has been using copyrighted images. I also deleted his Cretacious page, which was made incredibly crudely and used a copyrighted image. I wish to know your opinion on what we must do. Sincerely, We must search for the truth. Lord knows where to find it. (talk) 01:10, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Response Considering her hasn't appeared in months, I say it's best to let it go because he's most likely forgotten about this place by now. HOWEVER, if/when he comes back and starts posting more images, he'll receive a 1-month ban as his 2nd warning. After that, he'll be given a perma-ban. Goji73 (talk) 02:32, August 26, 2014 (UTC) About Xeno Xeno appears to be posting nonsense about me having to get 1000 edits to become an admin "like a real man", and is generally harassing me and stating I have no right being an admin. What should we do about this? We must search for the truth. Lord knows where to find it. (talk) 18:06, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Response I'll send a message to him of my take on your situation. In the meantime, do you have the ability to delete articles? (In case of having to clear up some lesser quality fanon, not for anything drastic...) Goji73 (talk) 19:00, August 31, 2014 (UTC) About the ability to delete articles I have already deleted the article called "Cretacious" for how atrocious it was. So yes, I can delete articles. Do you need me to delete anything specific? Response Not for the time being, just figured I'd ask. Goji73 (talk) 19:41, August 31, 2014 (UTC)